


The Long Winding Pregnancy

by athabascablood



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athabascablood/pseuds/athabascablood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance gives pregnancy to Pidge pidge bears pregnancy king</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Winding Pregnancy

Pidge was in a lot of pain, but what else was new?

His entire life was pain and nothing but

That it, was until he met Keith and Lance

They had a vigorous night-time effort under the covers, water flying everywhere

However the pregnancy did not catch

instead it reached pidge

Pidge endured a long hard nine months in pregnancy

He learned to take after the ways of the great KING LOUIS XVI, BUT HE DID NOT RUIN THE MONARCHY

He too would become a teen mom. Mother to a baby, as a teen...

"OH GREAT DEAD KING LOUIS PLEASE AID ME AS I GO INTO LABOUR"

Keith attached himself to the bed-pole-and-came to the hospital with him. Meanwhile Lance was deal with other things.

Rushed into the hospital, he spread his legs.

The nurse spread her legs as well. She glared and lowered her head, her eyes lighting up with with the spirit of DEAD KING LOUIS XVI though there was a hint of ghenghis kohnng too

This baby was coming out, and it was coming out now.

"Push"

"I'm pushing"

"Not there"

"Oh, oops"

Two rocks came out.

He sucked in

"WORM FUCK"

Anal fluids escaped the encapsulation and he began to pump pump pump pump

Finally the mpreg was over

Lance came over to Keith and began to rub his large 34DDs, to which Pidge felt a little bit bad about his 34As 

How it felt to be small titted

And from there his life descened into sadness again...

Did Lance even know how sad he made him?


End file.
